Samarra Inari
Samarra Inari, often referred to by her alias, Lady Komainu (女性の狛犬 Josei no Komainu), is the master of the guild Koma Inu. Being a founding member of the guild itself, Samarra was the rightful choice in becoming its master. Her kind spirit is the embodiment of the guilds core values. Her ability to assess as situation and quickly devise a plan has given her the nickname The Flash Tactician (閃光軍師 Senkō Gunshi) ''among many guild and council members. Her skills are particularly useful when it comes to search-and-capture missions; which is why Samarra has been selected by the Magic Council to be in the Elite Custody Enforcement Unit. Appearance Samarra is a young women with an athletic build. She has piercing turquoise eyes and messy brown hair that is usually pulled back into a ponytail. Her overall appearance is described as cute and approachable. She is typically sporting a turquoise colored vest over a fitted white short sleeve that shows off her guild mark located on her right bicep. She wears loose fitting black capri pants, as to not restrict her movements, and standard black shoes. The most unique article of her attire is the small communication lacrima around her neck. She makes heavy use of this during missions to relay battle plans to her team members and coordinate timed attacks. A similar lacrima is given to S-class mages and team leaders in the Koma Inu guild to allow easy communication between the guild master and its leaders. Personality Samarra has a very loving and caring personality, in which she treats all those she meets with kindness. She has a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often. The young lady plays a very motherly role within the guild' welcoming all those who enter with a warm smile. She has a strong moral sense, upholding the guilds code of acceptance, kindness, loyalty and strength. When in combat, she keeps a level-head and takes a very tactical approach. Dubbed The Flash Tactician, she is able to analyze an enemies attacks and quickly coordinate her teams movements to neutralize their target. Her highly perceptive abilities, as well as her tactical skills, makes her a great fit as a guild master. History Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities: Summoning Magic: Samarra is highly skilled in summoning magic, which uses a seal that connects the user and item magically; and when she goes through the process of releasing the seal, the object is transported from an area in space to her location. Summoning inanimate objects, such as weapons or large objects is similar to Requip, but except without the hundred-items limit. This magic also allows the user to summon beasts that the user has made a magic contract with. This differs from Celestial magic in that the user can only make a contract with up to 5 beasts at a time. Samarra's special summons include a wide array for swords, throwing knives, chains, and other weaponry. She has her own seal, that consists of the kanji for "faithful" inside a circle. She is able to place a magic seal on any surface she touches, but she keeps a supply of kunai and shuriken with her seal on them hidden in the pouches on her belt. This makes it possible to throw her weapons and summon the item where the kunai lands. '''Chain Prison'- this attack utilizes magic neutralizing chains that constrict around the user that is trapped inside the circle. One of Samarra's special attacks used to capture enemies of the Magic Council. She throws kunais marked with her summon seal to surround the target. Once surround, Samarra releases the seal and the magical chains latch onto whatever magical being is within the magical seals border. These chains prevent the captive from using any magical ability, and they are almost unbreakable. Beast Summon- Samarra has made contracts with 3 different magical beast. One of them is an Inari fox, that has been passed down through her family. This fox has highly capable tracking abilities, and aids Samarra locating enemies. The other 2 beasts are a pair of Komainu. These two beasts are outstandingly strong, able to restrain the mightyest of enemies, and are the main muscle of Samarra's power. These beasts are highly intelegent and able to communicate with Samarra through the communication lacrima around their necks. They are large enough to be able to ride, and as such, Samarra uses them to cover great distances without using her own magic. High Speed: Dispelling Magic: